Jeremy Davrios
Biography Early Life Commodore Jeremy Davrios was born on Chandrila to a stormtrooper father and a homemaker mother. His father was a captain in the Stormtrooper corps, and so he had a bit better of a salary than most, allowing the family to live in relative comfort. Jeremy was born shortly before the Clone Wars ended. His father was one of the first to be integrated into the Clone Army. As a result, he grew up idolizing the Empire and its achievements. For him, there was nothing greater than serving in a branch of the Imperial armed forces. Jeremy's father didn't want him to go that route, preferring his son to become a doctor or something greater. Also, if his son was going to be in the armed forces, he wanted him to remain with his boots firmly planted on the ground, like his were. Jeremy looked elsewhere though, yearning for the stars. Over the years of his childhood, he became good at racing swoops and speeders, but never good enough where he would win great races or prizes. He lacked the proper skills to be a phenomenal pilot, he was just a good one. He worried about being able to get into the Starfighter Corps, knowing that the tests were tough and the training tougher. He would need to be on the best of the best to get sent to an assignment other than grunt TIE Fighter work. His father taught him other useful skills, like how to shoot and how to survive, so that his son would be ready in case he was ever, Force forbid, shot down while in orbit. It soon came time for Jeremy to take the tests to get into the starfighter corps. Despite giving it his best shot, he failed. He refused to give up though, and that's when a change took place in his life. One of the proctors at the Starfighter Corps noted that Davrios was too big for a TIE cockpit, or almost any cockpit for that matter. Even if he did pass, he would be relegated to something along the lines of supply shipping. Furthermore, Davrios had a much more tactical brain than what they needed for a member of the Starfighter Corps. The Starfighter Corps needed instinctive fliers. What Davrios was, was an instinctive strategist. He was able to command a squadron in a way that gave them an incredible kill rate against other squadrons when he was in simulations. The proctor worked with Jeremy, telling him that he was more fit for not the TIE Interceptors, or the TIE Avengers, but the much slower ships, the ones with more guns and more shields. The Victory-class Star Destroyers, or the the bigger Imperial-classes. He was cut out to be in the Imperial Navy as a commander. Davrios' dreams were crushed. He had wanted to fly very badly. But he realized that he would still be flying, but he would play a larger role than what he had originally envisioned. With renewed hope, Davrios applied to the Imperial Naval Academy. He was quickly accepted, when he scored incredibly high on the entrance exams and had an excellent interview. He went into the program and set to work. If before, he was going to be the best pilot he could, now, he was going to be the best commander and the best strategist he could be. More Coming Soon Relationships Rina Su Information Coming Soon Miranda Pehkri Information Coming Soon Category:ChandrilansCategory: Mirrodin